fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Georgito
Georgito is a male customer who made his first appearance in Papa's Taco Mia! Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tacodale Occupation: Entrepreneur Loves: Steak Hates: Lawyers Georgito is a short yet savvy businessman who grew up in the small town of Tacodale. He acquired most of his wealth when he moved to Starlight City. There, he opened Georgito's Palace, which soon became one of the city’s most popular luxury hotel and pachinko parlor. Georgito still loves his hometown of Tacodale, and makes frequent trips back for his favorite steak tacos. Clean-Up Styles Papa's Bakeria Appearance Georgito wears a dark pinstriped suit with a vest underneath. The vest is black with small white buttons and underneath that, there is a green dress shirt and a white tie. He has a silver-rimmed monocle on his left eye, and has sleek brown hair. He wears green dress pants and green shoes with black laces. During St. Paddy's Day, he wears a green jacket and a green top hat with a golden band around it. His dress shirt and pants are now golden. Orders Papa's Taco Mia! *Soft *Steak *Peppers *Onion *Black Beans *Sour Cream Papa's Freezeria *Large Cup *Creameo Bits *Vanilla Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Topping *Chocolate Chips *Mint Shavings *Creameo Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Ketchup *Well-Done Patty *Bacon *American Cheese *Fried Onion/Onion Ring *Ketchup *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *3 Wasabi Boneless Wings *9 Teriyaki Strips *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Kielbasa on a Chicago Bun *Mushrooms *Sauerkraut *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Mayo *3 Tomato Wedges *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Root Beer **Small Cinnamon Swirl Papa's Burgeria To Go! * Bottom Bun *Ketchup *Fried Egg *Well-Done Patty *Bacon *American Cheese *Fried Egg *Ketchup *Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner A (C during other holidays) *Chocolate Cake *Chocolate Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Vanilla Drizzle **Mint Shavings (Chocolate Chips during other holidays) **3 Mint Bars (Cherry during other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **Pistachio Drizzle (Chocolate Drizzle during other holidays) **Creameo Bits **Chocolate Coin (No other toppings during other holidays) **Mint Bar (Cherry during other holidays) **Chocolate Coin (No other toppings during other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Creameo Bits *Vanilla Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Syrup *Mint Shavings *Cherry, Creameo Papa's Pastaria *Al-Dente Cloveroni (Penne in other holidays) *Zesty Pesto (Garlic Basil in other holidays) *Italian Seasoning *Lucky Dust (Parmesan Cheese in other holidays) *5 Fried Calamari *Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Creameo Bits *Pistachio Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Syrup *Key Lime Syrup *Mint Shavings *Creameo, Cherry, Creameo Papa's Donuteria *Regular French Cruller **Cinnamon Sugar **Lucky Sevens (Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) *Regular Ring with Mint Cream (None in other holidays) **Chocolate Icing **Mint Drizzle (Vanilla Drizzle in other Holidays) **Creameo Bits *Chocolate Shamrock (Roll in other Holidays) with Whipped Cream **Vanilla Icing **Caramel Drizzle Papa's Wingeria HD *3 Wasabi Boneless Wings *9 Teriyaki Hog Wings *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Asiago Cheese (bottom) *8 Green Peppers *6 Philly Steak (bottom) *Regular bake *8 slices Papa's Cheeseria *Barmbrack Bread (Sourdough Bread in other holidays) with Swiss Cheese *Corned Beef Hash (No other toppings in other holidays) *Corned Beef *Sauerkraut *Corned Beef in other holidays *Mustard *Regular *Fries: **Crinkle Cut Fries **Awesome Sauce **Cheddar Topping Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Papa's Cupcakeria HD Papa's Bakeria * Chocolate Crust * Chocomint Custard (Keylime Filling on other holidays) * Chocomint Custard (Keylime Filling on other holidays) * Chocomint Custard (Keylime Filling on other holidays) * Chocomint Custard (Keylime Filling on other holidays) * Chocolate Meringue * Chocolate Syrup (All Over) * Crushed Peanuts (All Over) Unlockable toppings along with him *In Papa's Taco Mia!, he is unlocked with Steak. *In Papa's Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Mint Bar. *In Papa's Freezeria HD, he is unlocked with Mint Shavings. *In Papa's Pastaria, he is unlocked with Zesty Pesto. *In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Pistachio Syrup. *In Papa's Donuteria, he is unlocked with Shamrock Cutter. *In Papa's Cheeseria, he is unlocked with Corned Beef Hash. *In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Green Emerald Cake. Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 12 *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 23 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 43 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 22 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 45 *Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 45 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 11 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 12 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 56 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 26 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 36 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 30 * Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 29 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 56 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 11 Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! He is playable in this game. Along with Yippy, he can be unlocked after defeating Sarge in Sarge's Lair. His skill is Crawling (due to his size, and again like Yippy), and his weapon is a money bag, which is a melee weapon. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Earn all 3 stickers to get this oufit: Trivia *His avatar is loosely based on of one of Tony's friends. December 27, 2012. He is also playable in Papa Louie 2. *He appears in the St. Patrick's Day promo picture along with Allan. The outfit he uses here is also avaliable in Papa Louie 2. **He will also arrive with a similar outfit in Cupcakeria during St. Paddy's Day. The only changes are that his pants and inside shirt are gold. *In Hot Doggeria, he is the only customer to order a medium Root Beer. The other customers order a large (except Skyler who orders a small). *He is the only character who was absent in Pancakeria and did not make a cameo in the BRACKETS poster in the said game. *In Papa's Cupcakeria, there is a badge called 'Fancy' in which you have to serve Georgito, while wearing the Green Top Hat and the Monacle. *He carries a golden horseshoe during St. Paddy's Day in Papa's Donuteria. *Georgito represents St. Paddy's Day, being the first customer to be unlocked during the aforementioned holiday. *His orders usually contain the color green. *He, Quinn, and Johnny are the only customers to order 9 of something in Wingeria. *Georgito's Style C in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! is his St. Paddy's Day outfit. *In Bakeria, most of his order is Chocolate. Order Tickets Rich.png|Geogito's Taco Mia! order georgito f.jpg|Georgito's freezeria order Geogito Burgeira HD.png|Geogito's Burgeria HD order Geogitao wingeria.png|Geogito's Wingeria order Geogito Burgeria To Go.png|Georgito's Burgeria To Go! order Geogito hot.png|Geogito's Hot Doggeria order georgito cupcake (h).png|Georgito's Cupcake during St. Paddy's Day Geogitao cupcakeria.png|Geogito's Cupcakeria order during other holidays. Georgitao pasta.png|Georgito's Pastaria regular order Geogito Freeze.png|Geogito's Freezeria To Go! order Georgito Donuteria.png|Georgito's Donuteria regular order Georgito Pizza.png|Georgito's Pizzeria To Go! order georgitocupcakeriatogo.jpg|Georgito's Cupcakeria To Go order during other holidays Georgito's Order (Bakeria).png|Georgito's regular Bakeria order. Gallery Stpats.jpg|Allan and Georgito in the St. Patrick's day picture Georgito_game_appearance.png|Georgito in Papa's Hot Doggeria. Notice how his skin is darker. Georgito.jpg|Georgito thumbs up! Th Georgito.png|Georgito waiting in line in Papa's Taco Mia! Georgito.png|Georgito happy! GLITCH: His mouth is over his monocle Georgito.PNG|Georgito's St. Paddy's Day outfit! When Burgers Attack! - Georgito.jpg|When Burgers Attack! Perfect Cupcakes for Georgito.png|Perfect! (Pastaria) Georgito Before Star Customer during St. Paddy's Day.png|Not Star Customer! (Pastaria) Georgito as a Star Customer during St. Paddy's Day.png|Star Customer! Georgito in Papa's Pastaria.png|Pasta for Georgito! Okay Pasta - Georgito.png|Okay pasta, I guess. Perfect Pasta for Georgito.png|Finally! Perfect! Georgito with a St. Paddy's Day Flag.png|It's St. Paddy's Day! 4 points from Georgito.jpg|Angry Georgito in Wingeria georgito and horseshoe.png|Don't hold your horseshoe upside down! bandicam 2014-08-15 22-39-25-512.jpg|HELP! I'M STUCK! Georgito & SF HD.jpg|The wings are perfect! Screen shot 2014-09-15 at 21.10.37.png|The Donuteria is OPEN! Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 18.21.47.png|Georgito is the only one waving Georgito Taco Mia Perfect.png|Georgito loves his perfect taco! Georgito new.png|Georgito as a new customer in Pizzeria To Go! Georgito Freezeria Perfect.png|Georgito enjoys his perfect gold-star sundae! Georgito's perfect taco.png|Georgito's perfect taco! Georgito - Cheeseria (SPD).PNG|Georgito's order during St. Paddy's Day in Papa's Cheeseria Papa's Cupcakeria To Go - Georgito Perfect 1.png Georgito - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Style B in Papa's Bakeria Fan Art Georgito 2.png|Fan art of Georgito when he appears on the Customer Chart. Georgito full body.png|Artwork of Georgito's full body. art002b_Gigabionic.jpg|By GigzaPizza georgitochibi.jpg|chibi georgito by liselottelove Georgito.jpg|Georgito chibi Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:G Characters